The Notebook of Hidden Secrets
by Amanda Lynton
Summary: pairings:BZ&HG&DM, GW
1. A trip to Knockturn Alley

"They don't even have dragon eyes! For Merlin's sake!" he paused, one pale hand gripping tightly the end of his long elegantly designed cane.

"That bloody ministry and their bloody workers not doing their bloody job. No wonder the Weasleys are so bloody poor…a disgrace to purebloods. Damn the bloody ministry." Lucius muttered to himself as he swiftly avoided a puddle, not missing the chance to smirk at his reflection.

Lucius reached into the lower right pocket of his robes to get out the notebook that has been in the Malfoy family for generations, thinking of how this damned notebook might have survived all these years.

He reached deeper and deeper into his pocket and pursed his lips.

As he managed to rummage through all five of his robe pockets, the search for dragon eyes and the grudge against the ministry was temporarily forgotten. as he tried to retrace his steps back to Knockturn Alley, very much unlike Lucius Malfoy.

His steps were slow but his heart was racing, boiling, furious!

He was sure he put the notebook in the right pocket of his left robe or was it the left pocket of his-

Damn this day! Can't there ever be a good day for a Malfoy?

Just then, he heard a squish. He looked down to see he had just stepped in a puddle.

* * *

' Hmm…what else do I need… oh yes I need the Newest edition of Magical Drafts and Potions' Hermione had made three lists. list of the items which she was required, needed, and wanted to have.

"I need some new books to read, don't you agree Crookshanks?" Hermione held Crookshanks in her arms, petting him until he purred.

On the way to Flourish and Blotts to buy the last of her school supplies and also to maybe choose out a new book or two for her own entertainment, Hermione spotted the magical pet store where she had bought Crookshanks.

The place was in Chaos!

Apparently some of the stores most violent pets had broken out of their cages.

Hermione instantly regretted stopping to see what was going on because several of the stores animals managed to escape the store, running right where Hermione and Crookshanks were. This caused Crookshanks to break out of Hermione's arms and start running in the opposite direction of Flourish and the Blotts.

Hermione ran after him bumping into several people while doing so. She earned several glares and rude questions on where she had her manners taught. Hermione had strong urges to retort to these wizards, but knew better.

Hermione finally caught Crookshanks in the deep part of Knockturn Alley, but while doing so dropped all her books and things out of her bag.

"Great, just great." She grumbled and squatted down picking up all of her things, not at all in the best of moods. Hermione noticed a notebook lying a couple feet away from her.

"Hm. Someone must have dropped it." Hermione went over to pick up the book, having good intentions, to return the book.

It was blank on the cover, but inside of it said _The Malfoy Family Thoughts _and then it listed all the male members of the Malfoy family. All of the names were followed by the word deceased except the last two, Lucius Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's interest was immediately sparked. She looked around to see if anyone was looking for it, her good intentions fading quickly. She put the notebook in her bag along with her other books. She wanted to get out of there fast because Knockturn Alley always managed to give her the heebie-jeebies.

She grabbed Crookshanks and left to go to Flourish and Blotts, her original Destination.

After purchasing her Potions books Hermione went to the Leaky cauldron for some lunch. She sat in her favorite spot off to the corner near the fireplace, and just reflected over her summer.

She had gone to Rome Italy with her parents; she had a marvelous time there, so much interesting history about the place. She had gone on her vacation shortly after owling Victor, telling him that they would be much better as just friends. Then when she had come home she had received the news that she was Head Girl. She had to admit that she hadn't exactly been surprised, but she was ecstatic about the news all the same. Now she was going spend the last week of school at the Burrow.

After finishing lunch Hermione flood to the Burrow.

Hermione was greeted by a squeak, more like an "AHK!" from Ginny.

"H-hullo Hermione", Ginny said.

"Hey Gin, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I was just- having a cup of tea!" she was sitting down, holding up a cup of tea.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Harry, and my brothers are out on the field, I mean I would have gone but I want to have girl time with my best friend after being around all boys the whole summer!"

"Sure Gin" Hermione laughed.

"Just let me put my-" Hermione was about to sit down when Ginny stood up.

"Here, let me help you." Ginny took Hermione's book bag and things off of her and dragged her to her room.

Ginny looked at the stuff Hermione bought and noticed something. All the robes that Hermione had bought were plain.

"Hermione", she said, "We're going to do a little experiment with your robes okay?"

"What, are you on about?" Hermione asked a little bit suspiciously.

"We are just going to improve your robes, and your muggle clothing that you wear with a little bit of transfiguration."

"What's wrong with the way my clothes are now?" asked Hermione. Hermione put her hands on her hips. Ginny never said anything about what she wore or how she wore anything until now. So what was going on?

"There's nothing wrong with really, but they're just a bit boring." Ginny answered, "We could just make them… a little bit more fun".

How can clothes be fun? I mean they're just clothes…you just wear it and you can't read it or anything like books. Speaking of books…the notebook! Darn it Malfoy. Is he trying to give me a guilt trip through this?

"Sure, sure.", Hermione agreed. Her mind was currently preoccupied with the book, that kind of looked like a notebook…but-

_Wait, what did she just say? _

"Perfect, with a slight change of wardrobe people won't even recognize you as the bushy haired bookworm from the way your looks have changed, even without the different wardrobe".

_Oh no! What did I just get myself into!_

It was true over the summer Hermione thought she had become rather pretty. She had cut her brown hair to just below shoulder length, and wore it in a ponytail so her hair looked more curly then bushy. Also she got a nice tan that contrasted well with her warm honey brown eyes, and curly brown hair. Her features also went well with her petite figure.

"Wait, Ginny… I was thinking and.."

"Hm?" Ginny looked at her questioningly.

Hermione sighed.

"Um, Nevermind."

Ginny looked thrilled when Hermione said nevermind, giving her full control of what was about to happen in the next few minutes.

So they started changing Hermione's wardrobe.

Every now and then there would be a comment from Hermione such as

"Ginny, don't you think that a little too-" or "Oh my gawd Ginny, that was my favourite sweater!" or "I don't think its humanely possible to fit into that thing…is it?"

Ginny merely pat her back and told her she will be amazed. Hermione sighed and retreated to a chair. She really wasn't in to all this girly stuff.

Suddenly Ginny started singing "favourite things" from The Sound of Music.

Pureblood wizards and anything muggle rarely ever mix well. Especially in the case of Slytherins, and of course Draco Malfoy. However Ginny here was singing a Classic. Did she know that? Hermione was impressed and really amazed. Of course she might be called an exception to everything listed above since she was, well a Weasley.

Hermione noticed Ginny dancing and singing around the room transfiguring her clothing. It looked pretty fun…

Ginny transfigured her robes and uniform first, since that would be the easiest. All she had to do was perform a simple shrinking spell, that way instead of bagging around her like they usually did her robes be fitting on her and slightly cling to her curves.

Ginny stopped when she stood in front of Hermione's muggle clothing, tapping her wand to the tip of her nose. She seemed like she was concentrating very hard on the task at hand.

The muggle clothes that Hermione would wear after classes and on weekends were a bit harder. Hermione's Muggle clothes consisted of several plain T-shirts in different colors, a few turtlenecks, some sweaters, a couple denim pencil skirt, about four pairs of plain blue jeans, and other necessities but all plain.

She started the same way she started with the robes, shrinking all of the T-shirts, turtlenecks, and sweaters. Not too much, because Hermione was not a slut.

"Okay." Ginny gave a satisfied nod.

"Done now?" Hermione uncoiled herself from her seated position and stood up, examining Ginny's handiwork.

"Yup."

"Hermione, you should try this on." Ginny shoved some clothes in Hermione's hands guiding her towards the restroom.

"But-but-" Hermione tried to argue to no avail.

"Don't worry Hermione! Just try it on, go on!"

Hermione sighed. She went in to the restroom muttering to herself, making Ginny smile.

Hermione came out of the restroom.

Hermione was wearing skinny jeans that were tight enough to draw attention, a red turtleneck that draped at the neck and cinched at small waist. She pulled on black knee high winter boots that were, well kinky.

Lets just say if she were wearing short shorts, a pair of high heels and a scandalous top, at HOOTERS, she would be mistaken for working there.

She felt a pound lighter when she wore her robes. The bagginess was gone and she felt the robe slightly cling to her every time she made a movement to reach forward or move her arm around.

"Perfect, when you go back to Hogwarts, you'll have boys crawling all over you. For sure you'll have a boyfriend by Halloween", Ginny said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ginny-"

"Now, time for makeup!"

"What?"

"Muggle or magic?" She held up her wand in one hand and a few make up kits in another.

"Are you even allowed to use magic outside Hogwarts?"

"Of course! I just transfigured your clothing, Hermione… You seem kind of out of it today. Are you okay?"

"Yeah of course."

"Okay. I'm going to use magic then. I know a spell that's really quick and stays for the longest time."

While Ginny was doing Hermione's makeup, Hermione's mind once again began to wander. Hermione didn't feel too excited when Ginny said she would have boys crawling all over her by Halloween. She felt like there was no one intellectually compatible for her at Hogwarts.

That is why it never would really have worked out with Victor. The boy couldn't even say her name correctly. How could he possibly come even close to meeting her standards?

Strangely the only person who could come close to meeting her standards was… Draco Malfoy. She shivered.

Even the thought of her Hermione Granger, muggle born and all, being with the Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy was completely, well ludicrous.

'Is it really?' something gnawed at the back of her mind 'he's everything you look for in a guy'

_Okay. Since when did my thoughts not think what I'm thinking!_

_Well you are thinking what I'm thinking because I'm your conscious!_

_That's impossible. I can't possibly be thinking that I can only think of Draco Malfoy of being the only one meeting my standards, really._ Hermione snorted.

She pushed away the troubling thoughts of Malfoy, but thoughts of Malfoy came back immediately. This time in a different aspect, because she remembered about the notebook that she had found in Knockturn Alley.

She was about to tell Ginny about the notebook, but then decided to keep the notebook to herself at least until she got a closer look at it.

She wouldn't have had time to tell Ginny about it anyway because right at that moment Harry and all the Weasleys were coming back from the quidditch field.

Harry and Ron were already forming new plans for the Gryffindor quidditch team, and Hogwarts hadn't even started yet.

"Ron!" Ron looked around briefly for the owner's voice and spotted Hermione. Ignoring her, he continued walking with Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione tried as she walked up to them, Ginny trailing after her.

Harry's head snapped to Hermione.

"Hermione! Is that you?" Harry squinted his eyes, making sure his eyes weren't betraying him.

"'Mione?" Ron looked puzzled, looking at the girl he had previously ignored.

"Wow you look very-" Ron was trying to think of a word to describe how she looked.

transformed…"

Hermione blushed.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Is that a good thing?" Hermione looked slightly worried.

"Don't worry Hermione, you look beautiful. Ron is just having a hard time admitting it."

Harry glanced at Ginny giving her a small smile as he said beautiful. A tinge of red began to form on Ginny's usually peachy complexion.

Ron looked down at his feet, mumbling something under his breath. His face starting to turn unnatural shades of red.

Hermione laughed looking from Harry to Ron. "Oh Harry, Ron." She reached up to grab them around the shoulders for a hug.

"What am I going to do without you?"

"Read books in the library, maybe the common room-"

"Ron that's not funny!" Hermione jokingly punched his shoulder.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione that really hurt! You should try out for quidditch. Maybe you can be a Beater or some-"Ron trailed off as Hermione gave him a glare.

"Ron, you do remember that Hermione hates flying, right?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Right, right..."

"Let's have a race." Stated Harry. Everyone turned to him.

"What?" Ron and Hermione looked at Harry like he grew a second head.

"Last one there has to-" Harry seemed to have a hard time making up a punishment.

Eat pie!" said Ginny.

"What if I'd do that willingly?" Ron looked at Harry who was laughing.

"What about mud pie?" Harry looked like he had a eureka.

"That's disgusting, mate." Ron looked at Harry who looked at Ginny who looked at Hermione who looked at Ron. Hermione turned her head then to meet eyes with Ginny, which lead to another fit of giggles.

"Let's do it!" Ginny said, much to Hermione's despair.

So the race began.

You would think that Ron and Harry would be very quick on their feet due the various amount of training and conditioning exercises they do through quidditch. Contrary to such belief, Ron and Harry were not very nimble on their feet. Ginny, not much to everyone's surprise was the clear winner of the race.

Hermione and Ron were tied last. Hermione refused to eat mud pie saying it was very degrading, leaving Ron with equal no punishment.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all sat in the living room for a few hours just talking about their summers and catching up, not unlike many of their nights that they hung out in the Gryffindor common room.

The notebook was temporarily forgotten during that week that she spent at the Burrow.

Hermione didn't remember about the notebook again until the night before School started up again, when she was packing her bags for school.

She decided that she would look into it when she had the time at Hogwarts, since she was Head Girl she had her own room to herself and could stay up late reading without disturbing anyone.

The next morning Hermione had to leave for Platform nine and three quarters before everybody else because as Head Girl she had to be there early. That way she would be able to get information about Head duties from Professor McGonagall

* * *

**Created by Serena & Anna**


	2. Blaise and Broomshopping

**Draco POV**

**1 week ago.**

Brilliant. Just another way to ruin my day. I honestly don't care what father does for a living if he would just get the bloody hell out of my room right now! I swear!

"Draco! I told you to get up and get dressed!"

"Alright, alright! I'm up." Honestly one day I'd like to shove his wand up his-

Well theres no ending what I would like to do to him. Okay that just sounded wrong. But you know where I'm getting at. This man knows no such things as privacy, and does not knock, really. He just strolls right in when he feels like it. He even did when I was shagging. I shiver at the thought. Still one of my many nightmares that have come true.

"So there are three levels of getting dressed. One. party. Two. home Three. Hogwarts." I signposted with my fingers.

"What about broomshopping?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget! I can't go naked..well I could but its not for everyone. And if my father sees me like- "

"that would be weird-" Blaise cut me off nonchalantly, yet with a hint of a smirk.

_awkward_-" I corrected him.

"-and the last day of my life."

"So why are you here again?" I was suddenly annoyed.

"To go broomshopping with you, **duh**! Hogwarts... a week from now..."

"Oh shit."

"How can you _forget_, Draco? Aren't you like the new _Head Boy_, or something?" Blaise now definitely smirked at me as I smugly smirked back at him.

How could I forget, Draco, really? I mentally slapped myself. I had to get there early to top that all off, because I'm Head Boy. Well the Head Boy part didn't sound too bad. I mean I _do_ get to deduct points from Gryffindors and all.

* * *

Present day

Luggage bag. Check

Owl. Check.

Broom. Check.

Great. Waking up early can be a pain in the if you have Lucius Malfoy as your father. The other day, he came in and yelled at me for no reason. Many times a day, I question his sanity. I'm not really fond of Hogwarts in itself, but I love quidditch. Thats the reason I go. I'm not saying I'm all that fond of my home, either. You could probably hear a pindrop echo in here, you can't apparate unless you are a Malfoy or a Malfoy trusts you a lot, and its not located on a map. Figures why people don't like to come.

People like Blaise, I trust to apparate...even if sometimes he's a little off…

I headed toward the Head's Carriage, happy to have avoided the first years. Coming early wasn't such a bad dea after all. I mean it was completely still, I was probably the first one to board, well literally. You know, there's a first for everything.

I opened the door to the Heads carriage and went inside it wasn't that bad, way better than the stuffy compartmental feeling the train gave me. I put my feet up the seats and just relaxed. I closed my eyes. Merlin, I wish the Head Girl is beautiful and obeys me so I can shag her while I'm at it...

Besides, who wouldn't be charmed?

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I left a note for the Weasleys, and seperate notes for Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

Luggage, Crookshanks..." Okay,Okay. I'm prepared. I should get going before I actually wake them up. I looked at my watch. 5:45. Good.

I took a last look in the mirror, and smiled. I shouldn't be _that_ worried, right? Everything seemed to liven up as the clock began to near 6. Amazing how witches and wizards even wake up that early, really.

When I spotted the Heads carriage I made a dash for it, but was cautious to who might be inside. I mean I Did have to live with that individual for an entire year!

I peered inside the window and narrowed my eyes, squinting to identify the figure.

"Blaise Zabini?" I straightened up from my crouched position. What was he doing in there? He couldn't possibly be the Head Boy... now that's something to laugh about.

* * *

**Draco POV**

How long has it been? Just then a tap made me turn my head to a smirking Blaise. I opened the door for him.

"What are you doing here, _again_? And what time is it? Do you have one of those-"

"Muggle contraptions called a watch? Yes, I do." He smirked.

"Look Blaise I just want to know what-

time?" Blaise cut me off again!

"Stop cutting off and ending my bloody sentences!"

"Well, the time is 5:35 and-"

"Bloody Hell I've been here's almost an hour!" A whole hour wasted on waiting for some stupid, smart girl. What I, Draco Malfoy, could have done in an hour... you can have some ideas.

"You came here at 4?" Blaise looked at me like I just came out from St. Mungos.

"What?" Stop looking at me like that!

"You're supposed to come at 7, Malfoy." My father told me it was at 6! That Bloody liar!

"I thought it was 6!" I clenched my fists.

"So you come 2 hours early?" Blaise raised up his eyebrows.

"Father."

Blaise nodded. He kind of understood, well I think he did.

Awkward Silence-

"Well I need to use the restroom, I'll be back. If the Head girl comes while I'm gone, then-

I know."

We both smirked. There was a mutual understanding.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I swung open the Heads carriage door, apparently surprising Zabini.

"Holy Shit. You could've at least tapped, you know."

"So are you the New Head Boy?"

Zabini snorted.

"You really are smart, aren't you?" He was being sarcastic! Wait. He wasn't wearing a badge.

"How do you think I made Head Girl?"

He smirked.

"I don't think we've met before." he outstretched his hand for a shake.

"I'm Blaise Zabini."

"I think we have." I stated, crossing my arms. I've met him before. He was one of Malfoy's little friends. Well, I haven't talked to him, but "you can tell a lot about a person from the people they hang out with", as the Americans say.

Blaise looked confused.

"I'm Hermione Granger." with a hand on my hip.

"Granger?" He raised his eyebrows.

I can't possibly look that different, but I am flattered. However I was snapped back in to reality when he smirked at me.

"Who else did you think it was, Lavender Brown?" I snapped.

"Geez,Granger._ I_ never knew _you_, even if _you_ knew _me_." He raised his arms in surrender.

"Well, your one of Malfoy's friends, how can you be any different?"

He smirked, a very Malfoy-like smirk. Which I really didn't like.

"Wow. you really are superficial, stereotypical, and a typical-

"mudblood?"

"Thank you-" Blaise turned to the right, noticing a very pissed off Malfoy, he swung the door completely to let him in..

-Oh Draco, you're back!" Blaise put an arm around Malfoy, guiding him to a seat in the Heads Carriage.

"Malfoy?" He just can't be the new Head Boy. Its just a joke the blasted Slytherins are playing on me again.

"Yes. Meet your new Head Boy, Granger." Blaise smirked at me as I glared. My glare lightened a bit as we had a staring contest, literally. Blaise's turquoise colored eyes seemed welcoming, almost friendly. It was very unSlytherin, very frightening to say the least.

* * *

**Draco POV**

Damn this New Head Girl. Damn Father for waking me up at 4 am! Damn Damn Damn!

I went in to the restroom and just kept on stomping my feet, making a fit. I hated waking up early. It made me crabby the entire day. I don't know how long I took in the restroom, I really wish I had that muggle contraption called a watch, or something that tells time. I huffed and walked back to the Heads carriage. I looked in to see if the Head Girl was there yet. I couldn't see her. I saw Blaise talking to her though. She said something along the lines.

"Well, your one of Malfoy's friends, how can you be any different?"

I literally glued my face to the window. Cramming my neck to see who it was. Bloody hell. What was I doing? I felt disgusted of myself. Dusting off my robes, I swung open the door

"and a typical-

Damn my day. It just couldn't get any worse, could it?

"mudblood?"

**Backstage-**

Hermione: Hey Harry!

Harry: Hiya "Mione!

Draco: Alright there, mate?

-Awkward Silence-

Anna: Yeah, I'm alright. Except for the fact that its really early and I'm not really an early bird. Sigh.

Ron and Draco look at each other.

Anna: What? Did I say something wrong **again**?

Harry: Its actually another phrase for saying hello.

Anna: Brits.

Draco: Yanks.

Anna: I'm an Americ-

Draco: Yankeedoodle went to town riding on a-

Anna: Pony?

Draco: Yes, (doesn't know what pony is) stuck a feather up its arse and called it macaroni! Honestly, _Americans_!

Anna looks at Draco with disbelief as Draco smirks.

Draco: tara!

Anna: Ugh. (doesn't know what "tara" means-at the moment, will look it up). Anyway,if you actually read up to this point, then you might read the fact that I might put some of the fanfic in Hermione and Draco's POV. So there!

Draco: You're not going to make me do anything_ funny_, are you?

Anna: tara!


	3. iPods

Blaise looked at his watch, the first to break away from the contest as he felt Hermione shift uncomfortably under his stare.

"Well, it seems like the train is going to leave soon, so I better go. Play nice!" He gave a small smile to Hermione as he left the carriage.

Draco smirked to himself. It seemed like Blaise had already gotten to know her a lot more than he had in the past.. I don't know 6 years? Not that he wanted to, of course.

He let his eyes do a brush over her. Then cursed himself, mentally. He didn't care how she had "changed" or how "different" she looked. She was a mudblood to him. Clear and simple. Besides, Pansy wasn't that bad… I mean sure his knees feel like they would break off because her butt is so bony when she made an effort to give him a lap dance, sure she thinks walking on his back on heels is sexy, sure-

If he continued, it would go on like sure, he would rather shag a mudblood. Which he scowled at. He crossed his arms. And decided to look at anything but the mudblood sitting straight across from him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw her put some white string looking things in her ears. She was closing her eyes and seemed like she was in a trance or something. Oddball, really. He smirked but was really curious what those things probably assumed another one of those muggle contraptions. Lately they were getting quite interesting, and in the case of those things called watches, quite handy. He mentally slapped himself and told himself he was going bonkers for thinking that just now.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Malfoy staring at her earphones looking at them like they were the most amazing things in the world.

"They're called earphones, Malfoy."

"I know what they are. I'm not an idiot, Granger." He rolled his eyes.

"You don't know a thing about muggles, and yet you know what earphones are?"

"Of course I do!"

"And what exactly are their purpose?"

"To keep your ears warm!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy, you have got to catch up on technology someday."

"This is called an iPod-" She held up a rectangular shaped touch screen…thing.

"-and it plays music." She finished, smirking.

"Very funny, Granger." It just looked like a piece of trash to him.

She unplugged the earphones so the speakers would work. The Beatles were playing currently on her iPod.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
It's easy._

Nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.  
It's easy.

_All you need is love, All you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love._

_Love is all you need._

Malfoy was disgusted by her choice of music and told her to turn it off.

"Is that what you muggles call music?" He sneered.

"You should know that the Beatles are considered one of the most respected bands in history of muggle music!"

"I really don't care, mudblood." She glared at him. What was his problem? She was only trying to explain to him what music was. I mean it was very relaxing, especially when she had to deal with sitting across a prick like Malfoy.

She huffed and decided not to start another pointless argument with him. Why the smartest witch and wizard of the time had the stupidest arguments? Because he was a ferret and she was a muggle born, right? Well, not really... But it was just a matter of time before these childish antics got old.

Hermione constantly checked the time on her iPod. She had never had to sit through an hour as long as this one. Thirty minutes of silence had passed as she was reading Hogwarts: a History, again. Was it possible for Hermione to ever get bored of a book? No. But the feeling of a pair of eyes looking at her, made her self conscious.

"Look Malfoy-

"I don't need orders from a mud-

"Don't you dare call me a mudblood again, Malfoy."

"mudblood." Malfoy smirked as she glared at him.

Just then, the carriage came to a stop.

"We're here already?" Hermione swung open the door to the Head's carriage to find Blaise smirking at her.

"Well-

-come to Hogwarts!"

"I wasn't exactly planning to say that, Blaise."

"And if you don't stop cutting me off I'll-

Hex you into oblivion?" this time Hermione cutt him off, causing Blaise to smirk.

"What I was going to say!" Blaise and Hermione laughed and Draco glared at the two.

"Very funny."

"Well, goodluck!" Blaise left, once again leaving Draco and Hermione alone and having nothing to say to each other., except the occasional mudblood, ferret arguments.

And so the two headed toward the Great Hall, not very happy with the other's presence, or just the fact that they have to breathe the same air as the other or the same ground they are stepping on, or-

You get my drift.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I made a few adjustments:P

-Anna


	4. Layla

**CHPT 4: Layla **

The Great Hall was filled with excitement. The first years were sorted into respected houses and the returning students were excited to see their old friends. Hermione and Draco separated from the long walk of silence to their respected house tables, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Hermione watched as Draco put an arm around the new Slytherin girl, Layla MaiValenci.

Yes, she was definitely the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. Blonde hair, shiny blue eyes, heart shaped face with the big forehead(just perfectly proportionate with her nose and mouth), and the "model" body which maybe even Kim Kardeshian would've been jealous of. Even Hermione couldn't help staring at her beauty.

Versace, Chanel, Gucci, Prada, Bazaar,and Abercrombie were everything she had packed when she had come from the muggle world. Hermione wondered if any of the pureblood wizards even knew of these brands. She really was a social butterfly it seemed, fitting right in to the Slytherin environment.

Hermione scrunched up her nose as Draco kissed her on the cheek. It disgusted her to see him even have a lovelife. But then again she remembered Pansy. She shivered and thought Layla was a good replacement.

Hermione looked at Harry, Ginny, and Ron happy that they were her dinner companions like always.

"Hermione, how's it going with Malfoy?"

How did you know Malfoy was Head Boy?

"Well, theres no other reason you would be walking in with him, besides he's wearing a badge. It sort of stands out, _you know_."

"_You know_, you really suck at soothing people."

"What do you mean?" Ron looked clueless.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"To be breathing the same air with Draco Malfoy is hell."

"I agree." More than half the Gryffindor table agreed with them.

"Malfoy is such a git." said Hermione, taking her first bite of her food. It was a fact.

"You know Hermione, thats like saying I'm the only one that can kill Voldemort." said Harry with a serious face.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry laughed.

There was an awkward silence as everyone turned to listen.

"Someone said the name of the 'he who must not be named!"

There were some gasps around the table. However, by the time dinner was done, there were more than a just a few gasps and whispers.

"I don't understand whats so bad about saying Voldemort?"

"Hey Hermione, you know that new Layla girl?" Ginny nudged Hermione and nodded toward Layla who was apparently staring at them.

"Yeah, I heard she's new. Probably came from Louvre. A good Pansy replacement, don't you think?" Hermione smirked.

Ron and Harry agreed, shivering at the thought. They even had some pity for Malfoy for having to be near that…

Yeah.

"Damn. She's got potential!" Ginny said.

Hermione rose an eyebrow at her friend.

"Is it just me or does it seem like she's coming towards our table?"

"Its just you, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione looked where Ron was pointing. However, Layla came from the opposite direction. It seemed that when Ron had temporarily looked down to clean his shirt, she had moved away from the rudely pointed finger and taken a different path to reach Hermione.

"Um Hermione?" Hermione turned around, surprised.

They all turned heads to see Layla.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I'm Layla MaiValenci By the way." she said timidly but loud enough for the entire Gryffindor table to hear. It seemed like she didn't mean to speak loudly but her voice just came out as a very loud one, naturally. The silence was gone as the boys and girls started to whisper and talk about this new girl that unexpectedly took hold of Hogwarts with a storm.

**The Gryffindor Table**

"Looks really can get get you a long way, huh?" Lavender whispered.

"She looks like she got plastic surgery.." an anonymous first year raised an eyebrow. She accused Layla of having surgery because she saw some scars on her ears. Unfortunately not many wizards knew of such things. They just assumed she was a veela, or at least part.

"I'm assuming thats a good thing?" Lavender looked confused.

The first year snorted. How ironic.

"I heard she's part veela." said Seamus joining in the conversation.

"Really? Its unfortunate she's a Slytherin though." Collin Creevy asked himself _'would it seem kind of strange to have pictures of Layla on my camera for no reason?_'

Nah. _Its for newspaper anyway.._

Smirk.

"Yeah I heard she name from that new school called the Louvre."

"That's a muggle school..." mumbled the first year, but no one heard her.

**Back to their conversation**

_'Like I wouldn't know...'_ she thought as she rolled her eyes inwardly.

"Hermione Granger." she said handing out her hand which Layla confidently shook.

"Heard you were the new head girl." she said grinning from ear to ear showing her perfectly white teeth.

Hermione didn't wonder anymore why she smiled so much.

"Yeah."

She leaned down so only Hermione can hear.

"Well, um.." Layla looked timid up until this point.

..You know Draco, the new head boy?" Hermione nodded

Well, he's **mine**." She said those words so viciously it was surprising.

Hermione choked on her saliva or was it dinner? Layla looked around, slightly embarrassed.

"Look-" she made an effort to continue her little rant but Hermione stopped her.

"Like I'd ever want to touch him? I don't know what he's been telling you but trust me, he's the last wizard on earth I would-" Honestly Hermione didn't give a damn who Malfoy dated, or in his case "knocked up."

"shag?" Layla crossed her arms with a hint of a smirk forming.

"Yes." Hermione hissed. She couldn't believe Layla would even think of Hermione of all people wanting to touch Draco Malfoy. Now that was one disturbing thought. Even if he was the last wizard on earth (which would be impossible, since Harry would destroy Voldemort), she would Still Never touch him! Well, not in that sense, anyway.

Layla turned a pretty pink and just shoved her upturned nose up in the air and walked to the Slytherin table as if the rows were a runway. She apparently liked the attention she was getting.

Hermione just shook her head. She wasn't very surprised by her actions. She **was **a Slytherin, after all. However she was actually pleased at the thought of Malfoy having a girlfriend. If he had a girlfriend, then he won't be in his room as much and she won't need to look at his face as much as required! She sighed and looked at her friends. Maybe it won't be that bad, right?

Just then Dumbledore arose from his seat, giving his usual welcoming speech for the first years and giving announcements. He then motioned Hermione and Draco to the front.

"This year we will have Hermione Granger as the Headgirl.." I smiled and waved to all the houses, completely ignoring the Slytherin side of the room.

and Draco Malfoy as Headboy." He took his time walking down the row, taking in his 15 minutes of fame. My smile faltered a little bit. How would I possibly survive living with that git? For an entire year for that matter.

The thought that this year might not be that bad completely vanished as my eyes met his for a few seconds and I saw a slight smirk forming from the corner of his lips. I was pretty damn sure I was going to hate this year.

**Slytherin table**

"Don't you think she's pretty?"

"What ya talkin' bout, Blaise?"

"Oh. I know, I know. " Goyle looked around and spotted Layla.

"You mean that girl? I know man she's..well... I watched her shagging Seamus the other day."

"No...what! That's-" Blaise looked at Goyle, horrified at the thought. He shook it off, immediately.

"What? No I mean, that came out wrong... uh..I mean I didn't Watch them, I just found out..from-"

"Just shut up Goyle. She's just one of those bloody whores.." Blaise narrowed his eyes at Layla who had her back turned, chatting with some other Slytherins. She seemed to have her gaze fixed on someone on the Gryffindor table. All of a sudden she rose and started to walk towards that person.

I bet she's doing it for attention, just a flake." Blaise muttered, as he watched Layla progress toward the Gryffindor table.

"Why is she going to the Gryffindor table?" Goyle looked at Layla, now talking to Hermione Granger.

"Who cares? I mean, I don't." Blaise shrugged. Blaise really didn't want to start having a heart to heart with a dimwitt.

"Are you calling her dandruff?" Goyle looked confused.

"I'm surprised you know what dandruff is." Blaise laughed. However he looked at the two. Hermione looked truly shocked after what Layla had said. He also noticed she also had a smirk forming after she turned to leave.

**FLASHBACK**_**in the carriage**_

I opened up a book that read "Defense against the Dark Arts: How to Fight them"

_'Aren't you FOR the Dark Arts Malfoy?' a voice that sounded a lot like the mudblood's echoed in my head._

I looked up and saw a confused look on Granger's face.

"Not really." I figured she had asked me if I was.

"I didn't say anything." I'm pretty sure I heard her voice in my head, unless I'm losing it.

"What? Stop talking to yourself Granger." I'm just going to pretend not to hear her.

"But I just thought..that was ironic, but whatever." She rolled her eyes at me.

**End FLASHBACK **

I sighed.

"Hellooo? Earth to Granger? The Mudblood?"

I snapped out of my trance and glared at Malfoy.

How can someone afford to be a prick all the time!

"Malfoys can afford anything."

He smirked.

"There you did it again! You read my mind or something and then you said something about it." I pointed an accusing finger at Malfoy, which he glared at and shoved away.

"Thats a lot of somethings, Granger."

"Well, Malfoy,too bad for you there are somethings that just can't be bought." I looked at him smugly turning my head to look at him.

"Like what." He also crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. I think he's one of those people who believes in money. you know, the kind that thinks it can get you anywhere, anything, anyone... Well considering the Malfoy family fortune I must say he may think that but, really?

"Happiness, Love-" Without these?

"Those things are against Malfoy rules... We don't need them anyway." Malfoy sneered.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat." At least I tried.

"What?"

"Its an Amer-" I paused. Right I don't think he will take it too well when I tell him its an American saying. Americans being muggles. And he would get extrememly frustrated at the fact that he did not understand something a muggle had made up. Should I care? No. Do I feel like having an argument with Malfoy right now? No. Do I know an argument will somehow manage to conjure itself up Without me having to do anything? Yes. So I just decided to drop it.

"Nevermind. "

"What's the password, Granger?" Malfoy spoke in a monotone voice, it wasn't even a question.

"What are you talking about? I don't know the password." I snapped.

"What? I don't know either." Suddenly he came alive!

"Don't tell me we're supposed to make one up!" His voice seemed to go one octave as he yelled

"Oh Joy.." I muttered.

"No, that sounds too Gryffindor." Which tells me much about his creativity now, doesn't it!

Draco uncrossed one arm and put his index finger on his mouth and placed his thumb under his chin.

Hermione sighed. She knew she would never ever come to an agreement with Draco Malfoy.

"Hm. Something that we both agree on? I bet this is some kind of joke."

"Brill." I muttered sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"What kind of password is that?" Malfoy looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't trying to make up a password right now Malfoy." I looked at him in disbelief. Can Malfoy really be this dull?

"I'm just trying to respond to your dull remarks!" I just can't stand him, really.

"They sounded quite positive." Draco smirked.

Hermione clenched her fists on both sides. Starting to turn a flush of pink.

"Fate is so twisted."

"Fatae? No, it sounds Hufflepuff."said Draco said smirking, stopping his pacing to watch the flush of pink Hermione had at the moment and found it extremely entertaining to watch her fume.

Hermione glared at Draco and sighed.

"What? I saw you staring at me across the Great Hall..you know you're jealous.."

"Me jealous? Bloody hell Malfoy. Chinese whispers* getting to you? Also what kind of password is that? Don't tell me that I was the one who made it up because clearly I never suggested it. Besides, it sounds like fey, which means doomed to die in Scotland." I felt myself smirk as it seemed like he had no idea what that meant.

"Cheeky, aren't you?" Malfoy smirked, turning to me and dropped his hand from his chin. He was about to respond with some curse words when he heard a third voice.

"Children."

From the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy scowl.

Both heads turned to the speaker.

"Professor?"

"What brings you here, Professor Mcgonnegall?"I said with a light smile.

"I've decided a password for you both." She looked from me to Malfoy with a nod.

"What is it?" I was very happy that we did not have to make up our own. Bloody hell. It would take a lot of cursing.. Maybe a curse word would've ended up as the password to our dorm.

"L'amour." What? I didn't hear correctly, sorry.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't hear quite correctly."

"L'amour." Merlin.

"But professor...that means-"

Draco had no idea what that meant but by that expression Hermione had, it was clear that it was a very shitty password.

"Love." I looked down and whispered under my breath. This can't be good.

"So everytime we come through this door-"

"I mean um… portrait we have to say… love?" Hermione put her hand to her head, feeling a headache forming at just the thought of putting 'love' and 'Draco Malfoy' in the same sentence.

"Well, so it seems, mudblood." Draco smirked.

A/N: Used a British slang.

*Chinese Whispers: Refers to the way a story gets changed as is passes from one person to the next so that the end result may be completely different from what was originally said.


	5. Cliche?

"

**Cliche**

* * *

"Professor, that's so… cliché!"

"Actually, Ms. Granger look at the portrait of your common room."

She watched the two lovers supposedly "guarding" their dorms. Very…explicit, mind you.

"Um...Professor are they really supposed to be our door-guards or whatever?" Hermione was feeling very nervous.

Just then a Hermione look-alike started talking in the portrait.

"Hello, my name's Hermia, nice to meet you."

"Um, nice to meet you." She was about to offer her hand up when she realized she was talking to a dorm portrait. She took another look at the girl, or woman. She was very beautiful. It wasn't exactly her face that was beautiful, but the way she held herself presentable and the way she moved, very gracefully.

"Are you…Hermia from Midsummer Night's Dream?"

"Yup."

Hermione gasped. "That's brilliant…"

"Let me guess. Alexander?"

The Malfoy look alike that was grumbling looked up to the sound of his name.

"Ace! We have a Midsummer Night's Dream characters as our guards!"

"And I care, why?"

"Because! They're from Shakespeare!" Hermione blurted out.

Draco rolled his eyes. He thought it was very typical of her to think something so simple as this to be amazing.

Malfoy held no interest in Granger's interests and decided to go inside before she drove him mad. He really didn't care, from the bottom of his cold heart.

"L'amour." he muttered and trudged inside. Did he really have to say that every time he came through that portrait? It would have been better if he hadn't found out what it meant. Now that he knew, it made him sick to even think about it.

Hermione followed him, realizing she did not want to repeat the password.

Alexander and Hermia looked at each other after they both went inside. The portrait closed by itself.

"We have some work to do don't we Alexander?" Hermia looked concerned. She seemed like she was devising a plan of some kind in her mind.

"We sure do.." replied Alexander leaning back on a tree in the beautiful portrait. Hermia sighed playing with the hem of her flowing dress.

"Anyway-" Alexander leaned forward, his eyes never leaving Hermia.

where were we?"

* * *

"Why do you have to be such a pain? Honestly, their our dorm portraits!"

"More like a good example of 'shagging like beasts.' You know Granger I'm quite surprised your mother named you after a person in a FAIRYTALE? Pathetic."

"Oh! Like your name is any better, Draco. What is it really like...Draconus or Dragon?" Hermione snorted as Draco glared. "Aren't you named after one of those constellations?"

"Why do you think your so much better than I am. I want you to describe me without the use of mudblood, pureblood, and smarts."

"'Cause you're…you're-!" Malfoy pointed a finger at Hermione then was thinking of all the possible words he could call her without the use of those words. Yes, he actually had to think of what to say. There's a first for everything you know.

"'Cause I what? 'Cause your a pureblood and I'm not? Please, Malfoy that boat has to have sailed."

Hermione walked up the stairs like nothing happened.

"Stupid mudblood."

Hermione stopped as she was almost near the top of the steps when she heard Malfoy say this.

"You said something?" She looked down at Malfoy. How ironic.

Draco smirked. He crossed his arms, ready for a verbal battle, Granger vs. Malfoy.

"Granger, I was going to say your hair is just an absolute mess, I mean really-"

"My hair? Malfoy, I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Hermione looked at him with disgust, also crossing her arms.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do mudblood!"

"Who do you think you are-"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince of Hogwarts, son of-"

"I know who you are Malfoy. I'm asking you what right do you think you have over me to call me such crude names?"

"What kind of question is that?" Draco looked at Hermione like she grew a third head.

"I'm a _pureblood_, you're a _mudblood_-"

"Without the usage of those terms?" Hermione's hands were clenched into small fists.

"Fine. It was actually the best way to simplify the relationship between us and the reason why we hate each other."

"You know what? Nevermind. You're just like everyone else." Just like every other guy, that's what he is. Stupid. He can't even defend himself without the use of mudblood, pureblood, and all those stupid childish names. I can't believe for a second in my mind, I mean conscious I thought he was intellectually compatible. Men.

"Your skin is too bright." Hemione mumbled and turned to go.

"What?" That was very random and uncalled for.

"What's with your face!" Draco looked at her face. It wasn't a very attractive one, well not to him anyway. He glared at her.

Hermione was offended. "What's with your mum!" Hermione recalled seeing Narcissa one time and how she had looked as if she had smelled something putrid all the time and smirked.

"My mum is more attractive than yours! Yours is… fat and ugly!" He clenched his fists. She brought his mum into this, now she was in for it!

"Urm..Malfoy..you haven't even seen my mom..but seeming how you describe "mums" I'm assuming that's how Narcissa really looks when she's not using Botox and Lipo!" Hermione laughed.

Draco had no idea what Botox and Lipo was, but he had an idea that it was not a good thing that had good results.

"Goodnight, Malfoy." She climbed the rest of the stairs to her room, leaving Malfoy to think about what Botox and Lipo was.

That night both slept... decently.

* * *

Hermione yawned and smiled as she absorbed the sun shining through her window. She suddenly felt like a cat, or wished she could be at the moment..sun bathing...sigh...

"GRANGER! WE'RE GOING TO BE **LATE**!"

Hermione threw a fist in the air in which she imagined Draco's head would be as he continued to yell out her name in frustration. Since when did he care for her lateness anyway? Good question.

_'You sound like my mum..'_ she muttered.

_'I heard that.'_

Hermione jumped everytime he answered, but came to think.

How does he enter her brain again? which Malfoy responded, much to her dismay.

_'I have secrets.'_

Hermione smirked. Secrets are always meant to be revealed, sooner or later. She was curious on how he could possibly enter a person's mind. Especially a mind as hectic as hers.

_'As do I.' _Hermione was thinking about the notebook, which she knew Malfoy did not know she knew about.

_'So everytime I think, you can hear me think?' _

_'Not Everytime, just sometimes. Obviously now for instance..' _

_'If your not coming, I'll just go get Layla then..'_

_'Do you honestly think I care about you whorelife,Malfoy?'_

His voice boomed inside her head as she changed her clothes...which, by the way was kind of creepy.

"Right."

"You talking to yourself again, Granger?"

She almost passed out when she saw him leaning on her doorframe casually.

"Dammit Malfoy!"

"Ooo did the Ms. Goodytwoshoes Granger just curse?"

"Get the hell out of my room." Hermione's voice was soft and low, therefore even more threatening.

Malfoy smirked and put extended one foot into her room, from his present position.

"I hate you!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, Granger. The feeling is mutual."

* * *

Hermione brushed past them and walked off to the Great Hall, realising that Malfoy did not come to breakfast after all, in fact no one did at this time. He woke her up two hours earlier just to annoy her on the first day. Yes, this was Malfoy. Hermione walked to the library in search of a good book to pass time. She did not want to go back in the room where she might have to encounter Layla and Malfoy again. Whatever they were doing, thank Merlin it was in a room. Hermione's trail of thoughts were getting very disturbing so she quickly ran to indulge in more reading.

After she finished half of what seemed like the thickest book in the library, she had some questions about Layla, who was obviously part muggle by the way she dressed. She wondered why Malfoy would even consider touching her.

_'Was she a Veela?'_

_'Me? I'm part.'_

Hermione rolled her eyes at the answer because the question wasn't directed to him. It was her own thought.

* * *

**Gryffindor Table-**

"Hermione, are you okay?" No, not really, because you see Malfoy has been in my head, literally!

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Well, you're spilling pumpkin juice all over yourself.." Lavender rose an eyebrow at Hermione.

Hermione looked down and quickly did a brush off with a napkin a quick drying spell.

"I think you've been overdoing yourself or something. Is Malfoy being mean?"

The questions that Lavender and Parvati asked seemed like such rhetorical questions she felt like she had no need to respond to them, unless necessary.

"Is Malfoy being **perverted**?" Parvati scrunched up her nose, yet still had a little twinkle of curiousity in her eye.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Parvati asked again, getting closer and closer to Hermione.

"Yeah I think he does. That Layla MyValenchi girl." Lavender answered the question.

Where was Harry, Ron, and Ginny when she needed them? Hermione sighed.

"Oh Hermione, we totally understand how you feel-"

"You do?"

"Of course!" Lavender gave Hermione a warm smile.

"That Malfoy git may be a little bit good looking but looks are just deceiving!" Lavender pat Hermione on the back with a look of sympathy.

Hermione sighed. 

"I mean just look at him." Lavender motioned to the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting and saw him sneering at Goyle.

"Well, it can't be helped, he's just being Malfoy."

"OH. Isn't that **worse**?"

"Um.. yeah I guess..nice talking to you Lavender, Parvati."

"You too Herms" Hermione cringed at the nickname, but nevertheless scurried off to avoid the "21 questions about Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Draco saw Hermione leave the Great Hall. Assuming the common room since they had lots of homework for the past week, he decided to follow her, just to annoy her. Oh and take Layla with him.

"Layla, wanna check out the library I have in my room?"

"Oh my gawd, you have a library in your room!"

"Yeah, of course I do."

_'Because of that bloody bookworm Granger and her fetish for books.' _Malfoy smirked.

"Screw the library. Let's watch Titanic. I **love** that movie"

"Actually I really don't want to screw the library, but I can go with the second option. You can be the iceburg and I'll be the Titanic we'll both go down together."

Layla laughed and scrunched up her nose. "Thats one of the lamest pick up lines I've ever heard, but its better than the library card one."

"You know the one that goes, 'If you were a book, I would totally check you out.'" Layla gave a side glance at Draco and explained, waving her hands around.

Draco rose an eyebrow.

"Interesting. And where have you heard that?" Draco grabbed Layla by the waist from the side, as she turned to meet his gaze. She pulled on his tie to draw him closer.

"You don't need to know about that."

Layla closed her eyes as her lips met Draco's. He thought he saw a bit of sorrow pass through her eyes before she closed them, but shook it off. Draco seemed to like to open his eyes while kissing to watch her expression, seeing if she enjoyed the kiss or not. Draco took note that Layla was indeed a good kisser. She slid her tongue in his mouth at just the right time, nibbling his ear, as he gave her passionate up and down her long neck. When they finally actually got to the common room, they were too absorbed in their activities they did not care where they did it.

The thing that stood out most to him was the fact that her hair smelled like strawberry, a familiar scent. Draco thought he remembered it from somewhere but he wasn't sure. He just thought it was was one of the girls he had shagged before, yet still the strawberry shampoo scent that engulfed them brought up a deja vu which he couldn't quite put his finger on.

**1 hour later-**

Hermione jumped and stood straight up from the red couch which, she had apparently been snoozing on. The hairs on her back all perking up as she heard deadly screams.

She rubbed her eyes and bumped into many unknown objects as she, half-concsiously walked into her bedroom.

Another scream rang through her ears as her eyes flew open for 3 seconds and turned half closed again.

She sighed when she finally found her room with the golden Head Girl plate engraved on the door. She imagined a cozy fire and the comforting bed waiting for her inside her room..

Her eyes were half closed as she was about to turn the doorknob.

She stopped short when she heard another scream.

"Draco...DRACO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_"What in the devil's name is going on at 3am in the morning!' _Hermione checked the clock and felt like screaming as she suddenly felt wide awake by the constant screaming.

Hermione turned the knob to her room and now is the term for **"she was scarred for life".**

"YOU HAD SEX ON MY BED!" Her jaw dropped as she struggled to control from using one of the new hexes she had learned.

Draco yawned lazily as he draped a hand over Layla as she sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Jealous, Granger?"

**Backstage-**

Anna: Budge Up, Draco. you're taking up two seats again.

Draco: I refuse!

Anna: Are you off your trolley?

Draco: Are you accusing me of-

Anna: Belt Up. I'm just brassed off with you in the next Chapters.

Harry: I think she's catching on!

Draco: She's still a yank.-grumbles-


	6. Blonde Arrogance

**Blonde arrogance**

"BLOODY HELL!" Hermione looked at the white fluid that Layla and Draco had..produced.

"MALFOY!Couldn't you do it somewhere ELSE!" she was furious. Absolutely furious. I mean, how COULD he..on her bed? GROSS! Hermione bit her tongue from exploding with profane language.

"I told you just not in my room!"

"shutup Granger.." moaned Layla snuggling closer to Draco..if that was even possible.

Draco smirked as all this was happening. It was entertaining to make her fume, besides it wasn't his fault, it just **happened**.

"You are going to clean this up aren't you? Just as you did the 'shards of glass' in the Head carriage?"

_'What kind of idiot would make up that kind of story, anyway?_' Hermione huffed and had the temptation to stomp her feet but observed Malfoy. He smirked with satisfaction at her distress.

Seeing no response from Draco, Hermione let out a huff and slammed the door. Seconds later, realizing that it was her room, she came in and told them repeatedly to get out. Threatening spells to Layla if she did not leave. Layla rolled her eyes, but as Hermione's threats grew louder, Layla left in a scurry, dressing as she went out the portrait. A very peculiar sight for those who were passing by at the time.

* * *

It was decided that Draco sleep in her room and she sleep in his for the night. It wasn't very easy, but they finally made a decision.

Draco sighed as he sat on the gold and red striped bed with the Gryffindor syble smack in the middle. Had he actually had sex on this terrible looking bed? It was so bright and gold and GRANGER slept on it and Potter is Gryffindor king and..he paused at the trail of thoughts that he was leading to. Oh God. He shivered at the thought of Potter and Granger "going at it" in bed.

He put a palm on his hand and shook his head vigourously to try and somehow get this thought off his mind. However, it just seemed to disturb him a lot the more he thought about it. Then he began to think of Layla nude and felt pleased with himself. He put a hand behind his head and sighed. He turned to his side and smelled the familiar strawberry shampoo scent from before. Could it be? Layla and Hermione used the same shampoo? Draco was horrified. He was about to imagine Hermione nude, but when he got to the neck, he just couldn't take it anymore and almost had a heart attack. Imagining your mutual enemy nude was just too much!

* * *

Hermione lie down and snuggled in the dark green and black colors of the Slytherin house. Her almost bare back unwelcomed the cold weather, but the smooth sheets made her feel like she was floating on air. She breathed in the smell of Draco's cologne. Since when did Malfoy wear cologne?

She sighed.

_'No wonder.._'she thought.

She then realised who she was thinking about.

She felt disgusted that she was even thinking those things about Malfoy just by the scent of his cologne.

_'Why did he even wear cologne anyway?' _

_'Don't worry Granger, its not for you.'_

Where was a crush when you needed one? You know, the one where you can say "I have a boyfriend" or "I love someone" you know?

God. He was so impossible. He was like that Von Trapp boy who sang really high, didn't know what impossible meant but said it, and looks like a girl.

In fact he accepted the fact that he looked like a girl, him being part veela. Hermione laughed at the thought.

* * *

Draco's eyes were almost closed halfway when he heard laughter from him room.

Wow. In reality, it was only like a giggle, but to him it seemed like a roaring laughter because of the dead silence. From then on, he just couldn't sleep.

_'Okay, let's list the facts.'_

He used his hands to mark his speech.

"You had sex with a supermodel." He inwardly smirked.

"You annoyed Granger to the point of utter ignorance." Typical.

"You're sleeping in her bed." Draco Malfoy stated to himself. Is that supposed to be disturbing or just wrong? He felt disturbed that he was sleeping in her bed and had an urge to just run away, but found his feet would not budge from his current position.

_'Something's wrong.__There's no **me** in it.' H_e felt that it was wrong that his name was not in any of the facts he had stated. Once again he thought about putting him and Hermione Granger in the same sentence and shivered. To him, that was just..wrong, right?

However, the scent of strawberries lingered in his nostrils as he slept the entire night.. and he seemed to question himself.

Such blonde arrogance had not been shown until now.

* * *

**I'm not a stereotypical person. The next chappy will be explaining some things about the notebook and about the past.**


	7. The history of the Notebook

**History of the Notebook

* * *

**

Hermione sighed as she once again drifted off into dreamland.

She held her book steady in both hands, yet her eyes weren't directed at the words in front of her.

They were leading straight to.. the Slytherin side of the room. She was pleased they were directed to no one in particular.. except for the fact that one time she had made eye contact with Zabini. It was a weird feeling but she shrugged it off.

"Harry."

"Say anything, Miss Granger?" Before Harry could respond, the new Professor, with her twee little voice questioned the girl with a look that only a former Slytherin could give.

She had broken the process of 'silent reading', and Blaise, to her dismay, had looked up to see the owner of the voice.

How did everyone hear her? She just barely whispered his name. You would most likely be able to hear a pin drop in this class.

Hermione's eyes met with Blaise's as he looked from Harry to Hermione. Hermione felt her cheeks burning a bit for no reason at all.

Malfoy happened to look up at the moment and saw Hermione looking at no other than Blaise Zabini and **Blushing**! Malfoy smirked. This might be quite entertaining.

She blushed and buried her head back in to the book she was reading, narrowing her eyes to try to concentrate on each and every word written.

"Hermione, were you going to say something?" Harry whispered.

"_Hogwarts: A History_" It was her favorite book wasn't it? But why couldn't she just read it?

Hermione looked at Harry.

"I'll tell you-"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for being too talkative!"

She sighed, once again, meeting the glares of many Gryffindors and wished she could scream in this-too quiet room.

Hermione then noticed Malfoy in her class.

_'Why did Malfoy have to be in her class again?' _

At this time however, Draco chose to raise his head, tiring of his book after 15 minutes. As he saw Hermione shake her head vigorously, he rose an eyebrow. His thoughts of how weird she was however was lingering when Professor Pattit snapped her own book shut in a perfect manner. Everything about her was perfect,except her age.

"Ok class. Be her tomorrow or be square!"

..and the corniness.

Everyone had to curtly nod or curtsy to this teacher. What was this, the 19th century? Of course, if you thought Snape had a big ego, heh. It was ridiculous. Stupid veelas.

Hermione sighed once again as she grabbed her books and placed them in her bag when she felt the book. The notebook. Should she have given it back to Malfoy? She thought for a minute. Nah.

"So Hermione, what were you going to tell me?" Harry had curiosity etched in his eyes.

* * *

Hermione lie down, her head was propped up by her hands. she lay the book down, supporting her head with one arm as she flipped the page with the other arm.

The book was locked with many spells which took what seemed like hours even for her to open, but like Hermione Granger, she opened the book.

A bright light pertruded from the notebook and Hermione could not read what the beginning had said. She frowned, frustrated, but continued reading in fear that the light may shine on her at any moment again.

**"..this book belonged to the most greatest, powerful pureblood Malfoys. If you had opened this book, you are highly respected in the Malfoy name.**

Hermione smirked. She thought of how ironic that was. She would really have loved to see Lucius Malfoy's expression when he had seen her open the notebook.

**However, you have not learned of the power this book holds. It is a powerful book that tells of your, or our past.**

Hermione looked skeptical.

**It contains the many secret charms of dark magic that can be taught for good or evil. Many of the past Malfoys have been death eaters as the history below.**

There was a family tree of Malfoys starting with Sir- Teague Malfoy and Lady Jane. They weren't death eaters.

**Like the muggle Civil war,**

_'They know about the Civil war? They must be extremely intelligent people.'_

**We have fought against different sides in our past..**

**There was a long pause and a** bright light began to depict pictures of what seemed like the Malfoys from long ago like an old movie. Hermione was amazed as she stared at the moving pictures, some staring back at her, grim and expressionless, and others full of expression and cheer. She never knew a Malfoy could show an expression like that on their face. She flipped the pages of the notebook, which seemed somewhat like a picture album and saw some people that she seemed to recognize, but wasn't quite sure because of the way they were dressed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Hm. They all just look really familiar, but I just don't seem to-"

**Now, we will show you our past.."**

Just like that she was sucked into a pensieve with no explanation..


	8. The Secret

**The Secret.

* * *

**

**Hermione looked around at her surroundings.**

_'Where am I?'_

_A fountain flowed with doves perched on the fountainhead. The palace had Velvet cushions on a chaise longue, which was very tempting to sit on._

"You know, I'm not afraid of dying-"said Lady Jane, her voice betraying her words.

"I'm just afraid of not seeing theodore a-and-"

"-Oh! Do you remember when we first met here near the f-fountains?"

The man with soft dark curls, blue eyes which had a look of sadness, and a clear aristocratic complexion, did not laugh.

He looked down and kneeled near the woman named Lady Jane and they came to a chokingly tight embrace as Lady Jane also came to a kneeling position.

"You know I can't live without you."His voice was firm.

The man drew out a long sword from the side of his thick, long cloak.

The last word she didn't finish saying was "Nap-!"

Hermione was pretty sure she was in the 18th century. She took a moment to observe various statues and structures, which she had read about in muggle history books that had been said to have been destroyed centuries ago.

Suddenly a fleet of soldiers came rushing to the spot of the unknown's- suicide, assassination, murder? Hermione wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but it had just happened so fast.

"My God, Ryder's really done it this time." A soldier mumbled.

"Emma, oh my dear Emma!" a man shorter, and less appealing than the anonymous man, upon reaching Emma? Who seemed like his mistress also, cried out with distress. Hermione discovered the new man's name to be Napoleon.

He was sickly in appearance, his skin having a yellowish pallor. His nose was slightly curved, on closer observation he had deep-set, gray-blue eyes. He wore a blue overcoat, with an embroidered collar.

He pulled the sword, which had pierced right through both of them, from her back.

"Merlin..." Hermione murmured and almost fell unconscious.

It kind looked like a Romeo and Juliet moment.

Napoleon stared at the place where the sword had pierced her. Jane/Emma's once rosey complexion had turned pale, head drooping as he held her in his arms. Her brown curls fell from his arms, swaying to the side as the wind blew them this way and that. Fresh and dried blood was stained on his clothes and the scent of death lingered throughout the beautiful gardens.

He then looked back at the sword that he had pulled out from her body a few moments ago, actually seeming to consider suicide.

He shook his head vigorously, possibly to get these thoughts out of him. After a moment of silence he sighed, pulling a strand of hair away from her face.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you... I had no control over."

With that, he got up on his horse and left them there.

Just then, a boy, well built about medium height appeared from around the bushes.

Hermione distinctly heard him say "So its true..."

Hermione was pulled back out from the pensieve as she tried to catch her breath, she could not believe what she had just seen! Napoleon Bonaparte? What in Merlin's name is going on here! She just felt like she had a twisted muggle history lesson and a closer view on the infamous Napleon Bonaparte.

She suddenly felt like the world was spinning around her. She hurriedly put the book under her bed and grabbed a magazine, pretending to read it as she heard distant sounds of someone coming in through the portrait.

* * *

**A/N**

**I am obsmacked when I read good stories!**

**-Anna  
**


	9. WTF?

**WTF?**

* * *

She felt dazed and confused. She had a slight feeling of deja vu which didn't make it any better. She was about to go outside to get a cup of tea to refresh herself when she heard someone walk through the portrait, up the stairs, to her door..not at all dragging their feet like Harry or Ron would have.

Then she heard knocks, constant ones after she hadn't answered.

"Silencio." she muttered at the knocking and rested her head again, putting the magazine away, but not before realizing the cover. Her eyes turned wide. How'd the hell did this come here?

It must've been forever that she'd been holding that magazine with wide eyes or it must've been that the person who had entered was a genius. It seemed like time froze as Hermione looked up from her frozen state when she realized Malfoy had been standing at the doorway-watching her with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well, well, well Granger..." he drawled with a smirk. "I never knew you'd stray that way."

"It seems that you won't be falling for me.." he sighed a sarcastic sigh.

"Oh, Granger. Just don't try and molest Layla, okay? She get's so peeved when.." he went on and on about her it was amazing how someone such as Malfoy could even memorize things like this about another being.

"Malfoy, even if I was a lesbian, which I am most not. I would never try and **shag** any of your WHORES! "

"Oh, really? Well it seems like you'll be cheering for another team now anyway." He smirked.

Hermione realised that she was indeed in Draco Malfoy's room. In his bed, willingly. How the hell did this happen? Good thing there wasn't anything physical going on. Now that would be just disturbing.

* * *

Blaise slammed the book that he was currently reading as the Ravenclaws from across the room glared at him. Surprisingly, he briefly apologized and left the library. Now, Blaise Zabini Never apologizes, especially to the lower sorts. But today, Whats going on here! His whole body was worn out. Can't a quidditch player get some rest? He decided to go have a rest before he passed out. His mind had been wandering as he had been walking with his eyes half closed. He had assumed that the ghosts on their side would lead him to the Slytherin dorms. His feet however had led him to some other dorm. He then approached the portrait to get a better view, surprised to see how...explicit it was.

Blaise cleared his throat, tugging at his tie to get the attention of the portrait.

The people in the portrait stared back at Blaise-looking like kids who just stole something from a candystore and got caught.

_'They look a lot like Draco and Granger its actually disturbing.'_ he thought.

They looked at each other and started whispering, which really got on Blaise's nerves.

"I have a question."

"Is it about Shakespeare?"

"What's that?"

Both of them gasped.

Blaise was confused. How the fuck was he supposed to know what kind of milkshake is about what ?

"Here's a clue. It's a chap."

"Oh of course I know him! He's that one French chum who..." The girl character who really looked like Hermione looked at him like he was mental. Blaise smirked.

_'Shit. Say something french!'_

"L'amour?"

The portrait swung open. "Bloody hell!" Blaise was not ready for the portrait to swing open on him.

"You there chap! Shakespeare is not French!" Hermia huffed in frustration as Blaise ignored her and went inside. He figured out he was in the Head's dorms.

"Having a dekko won't hurt anyone." Blaise smirked.

* * *

Hermione was in a very sticky situation. Not only was she in Draco Malfoy's bed willingly, but she was also reading one of porno magazines, or so it seemed.

"So Hermione, lets see what have you got there."

"Nothing, Malfoy. Go to your own room and mind your own business."

"Well, for the record Granger, this Is my room. For someone smart you really are dull."

_'Should I point out an irony in that statement?' _Hermione and Draco glared at each other.

"I said lets see what you've got there Granger!" Draco Malfoy, in an attempt to reach for the magazine hidden behind Hermione Granger's arm had fallen on top of her, nearly squishing her arm to death.

Kick.

She was a bit proud of herself, yet felt a bit of pity for MalfoytheGreat.

"Afraid you won't have babies now, Mr. Malfoy?"

He glared at her, his face was red as to prove that he was in pain. She smirked triumphantly at him.

Just then, without any warning of footsteps or spells, the door slammed open. Both their heads snapped towards the intruder.

Hermione's eyes widened.

Oh Joy.


	10. Interrupting?

**Interrupting?**

"Fuck."

"A new curse word you learned, Malfoy?"

The door slammed shut automatically by itself again.

"Actually Granger the word "fuck" is actually a good thing it's the same as shagging. Its ironic because-"

"Interrupting something?"

There were two different responses. A "No." from Hermione and a "Yes." From Draco. Unfortunately for Malfoy, Blaise chose not to listen to the history of the word 'fuck.' Draco was greatly disappointed and scowled.

"Its something to be done, not explained." Blaise had a devious smile on his face as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes when she heard this. Boys.

"How did you get in here?"

_'Why would someone tell Blaise (of all people) the password to the Head's rooms?'_ thought Hermione.

Malfoy also thought it was odd.

"The portrait kind of let me in." It actually sounded kind of strange when he said it than when he thought about it. He tilt his head trying to rephrase what he said, but decided taking back words would make him look even more stupid.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Hermione gave a puzzled look. It was true he had come out of the blue.

"Uh.." _What was he doing here? Bloody hell! What **was** he doing here! Blimey, he had no idea!_

"Well I **still** can't believe they wouldn't let me in and let him in without an arguement of the password!" Malfoy seemed like he would throw a tantrum. He really did not like the new password.

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Yea I know, I'm such a genius." Blaise smirked. Why did Slytherins have to smirk so much?

Malfoy crossed his arms and looked Blaise straight in the eyes.

"How much did you see." Malfoy was not eager to hear a positive response.

Blaise didn't budge as most would when given the glare of Malfoy.

"Well...Everything." he said with a smirk that made Malfoy have a little color in his cheeks.

Malfoy smirked, but regained his cool composure after realising it was just a kick in the...and landing awkwardly on top of...

His smirk did not stay put confidently.

Blaise smirked, not knowing what the hell just happened.

Hermione left the room. Annoyed by the fact that Blaise had shown up out of nowhere, for no reason at all and seen her kick Malfoy in the balls. Great, very attractive.

There was a very awkward moment after Hermione left.

"So what in the bloody hell just happened?"

"What do you mean what the fuck just happened? Didn't you say you saw everything?"

"Technically I just said hell.. but.."

"I don't give a crap, alright? Just belt up."

"What the-?"

Suddenly Blaise started laughing. "Were you..were you.. kicked in the goolies? I mean when I walked in you were-"

"Don't you think I know that! I mean n-no of course not! I'm Draco-"

"Malfoy. Shut up. By the way, what happened to that one notebook you were going to show me?"

"How dare you telling me to-! "

"_The_ Notebook."

"What are you blubbering about?" Draco crossed his arms in frustration.

"Your father didn't tell you about it?" Blaise had a very content look on his face.


	11. The Search

**CHPT13: The Search**

**A/N I think its absolutely charming how British people roll their 'r's!=)**

* * *

**Death Eater Meeting**

"The notebook has been opened." A man slightly past middle age with long platinum blonde hair kneeled on one leg, his head bowed.

A hooded figure in a black robe, who was the only one that seemed to be seated in the meeting, sat stirring in rage as the others, as death eaters surrounding him stood silently in hidden fear.

"That is not my problem, Malfoy." The voice calmly hissed every word, glaring at him. His voice pricked up every hair on Lucius Malfoy's forearm.

"My lord, that book contains all the secrets that-"

"Silence!" Lucius had learned to contain every emotion that he was feeling at the moment hidden in front of the hooded figure.

"Have your intentions as a death eater disappeared?" The hooded figure revealed his disfigured face and sneered.

Lucius had his ego get the better of him, for a few seconds.

"My-" A burning sensation turned burned his arm.

"Silencce! No intentionsss? We are to kill, Pottter!"

The shadowed figure put a hand to his head in a mixed expression of pain and ecstacy.

Leaning forward, the gruesome figure gave a smirk.

"We have no morals in our story, Lucius. Your only good intentions are to kill, or die trying."

* * *

**Malfoy Manor-**

How dare he humilliate me. Although Lucius had no facial emotions expressions showing his humiliation at the time, he felt his pride stepped on at a remarkably low level.

A million thoughts ran through Lucius Malfoy's head after the death eater meeting as he paced on the polished marble floor of his dimly lit living room. He continued to clench and unclench his fists as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Narcissa, send for some better quills!"

Narcissa, half drunk on the imported wine, cleared herself up and struggled to get her husband's wishes. She really wished the house elves stayed to aide her on certain times of the day. She was bored out of her mind at times, having nothing to do. Housework was for house elves.

"Alright.. bloody hell. Don't scream."

"How dare you tell me what to do!"

Lucius then marched up to Narcissa like a little boy throwing a tantrum.

"Lucius, you're giving me a headache." Narcissa put a palm to her head for emphasis.

Lucius huffed and walked towards the door, regaining his composure as he stood up straight and pulled on his robe.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa sat up and turned towards her husband.

Lucius stopped and turned his head to the right slightly, to see her from the corner of his eye. He hesitated on whether or not to tell her. He watched her for a moment as he strained his neck. She began to stand up. He immediately continued walking.

Lucius Malfoy was on the search for the notebook.

Like it or not, he'd get his way.


	12. Lucius Malfoy and the Notebook

Draco raised an eyebrow and put his hands behind his back. He led the way out toward the common room. Blaise and Draco were now sitting in front of a fireplace. Draco stood up, feeling awkward sitting so close to Blaise. He felt his personal space was being invaded. He started to pace back and forth. It was something he had learned from his father.

"What notebook?"

"Your father told me.." Draco turned his shoulder slightly to look at Blaise.

Draco waved his hand at Blaise in annoyance at the sudden mention of his father. "My father told me many, many things Blaise."

Blaise smirked. "What happened to daddy's arse kissing Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about!" Malfoy sneered at Blaise.

"No need to get all defensive here."

"I'm not getting defensive." Malfoy snapped.

"Woah, well don't PMS on me, then." Blaise raised both his hands in surrender.

"PMS? Blaise. Let's not even go there. My mum's Pre Mature Satan's get worse every month!"

"What do you expect Draco. She's a woman." Blaise leaned casually back on the couch.

"Women. Oh, That's right, I remember you saying I was beautiful one time..." Draco ran his hand through his platinum blonder hair and smirked at Blaise for emphasis.

Blaise raised both his eyebrows. Like he would ever say that about Malfoy.

..You know, that time we won the quidditch match.." Draco was waving his hands around to try to make Blaise recall the time which he really did not want to remember.

"Look. Draco I was saying it was a great game and it was a great catch. Draco, I'm not camp*."

"Stop looking at me like I'm a loony!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow. He was truly confused.

"I mean I know my mother is beautiful and all, and thank Merlin I have her genetics.."

"Yea..dream your own dreams Malfoy. I really Don't want to know about them. Why are you sounding like a nancy* all of a sudden?"

"Wait a minute.. are you?" Blaise gasped and leaned back toward the couch even more, observing him.

Draco's eyes widened as it dawned on him that someone had just called him gay. He couldn't say he wasn't. He would be told he was in "denial." He had to Blame someone. Of course, Granger, like always. Draco smirked.

"You know Blaise, I think its just Granger, I think the Gryffindor gayness has been rubbing off on me." Draco sighed with a hand on his temple, looking sincere.

"Really?" Blaise found this very disturbing.

"Yes, she's been in my thoughts a lot.."

"Wow." Blaise raised both his eyebrows at Draco. Was he going soft?

"Yes, I mean Literally. It actually is more disturbing than it sounds."

Blaise rose an eyebrow.

"Well, by the likes of it, it sounds like you'll Literally be on your way to St. Mungo's in no time."

"I'm serious Blaise!"

"I never said you weren't."

"Can you stop being a Slytherin for five minutes and listen to what I'm going through right now?"

Blaise opened his mouth to speak but no words escaped at the moment. Had he just heard Draco Malfoy, the True "Slytherin" of Hogwarts just tell him to Stop being a Slytherin, even for a moment? Now thats just wicked!

"Unbelievable! You really are going mad! What has Granger done to you!"

* * *

Lucius strolled rather briskly back and forth Malfoy Manor because of his impatience. To be honest, he had no idea where to look or whom to Owl about this. To most witches and wizards, it would not seem like a big deal because the item lost was a notebook. A common school item which could easily be replaced. However the problem was this was not an ordinary notebook.

It seemed like Lucius could not come up with any solutions thus far and was extremely frustrated. He tried to remember to whom he had mentioned the notebook about. He realised he did not even tell his own son about it.

"This is ridiculous!"

Narcissa sighed and watched her husband pour out his rage on random household items.

"I guess we'll have to make some new arrangements.." There were a series of bangs, crashes, and shattering of glass which echoed throughout the great manor.

"What a pity." Narcissa sighed again as she saw her favorite curtains split in two. She leaned back and closed her eyes, attempting to take a nap on the black leather couch, which fortunately had been saved.

Lucius was annoyed that Narcissa was not helping him at all. He needed to find the notebook. Didn't she know that! Wait. She didn't. He hadn't told her.

"Narcissa! Come here!"

Narcissa's eyes flew open from the loud voice that ordered her to come. Narcissa walked over to her husband as he turned his back on her.

"Listen carefully." Lucius looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Do you know about the notebook?"

"Yes. Only the parts you told me about.." Lucius turned around swiftly. He was watching her as she spoke.

"..You told me it was about.."

"Don't you dare speak another word about it, do you hear me!"

"Yes I hear you! You're standing less than a few inches in front of me!"

Narcissa smirked under Lucius's glare.

"So what about the notebook?"

"Nevermind."

She could really be a pest sometimes. However Lucius knew he would regret ignoring her in few hours.

Narcissa turned to go back to someplace that would be comfortable for her, counting her steps.

"1,2,3." Narcissa smirked.

When she took her third step he called her name.

"Narcissa wait. I need.."

Lucius looked and acted strangely unlike himself.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow as he continued his sentence.

"your..help." He looked away when he said the last two words.

"What do you want?" Narcissa didn't feel very sorry for him, but still decided to listen.

"Help me look.."

"You have eyes on the back of your head! Don't tell me you need another pair!" Lucius had his hands behind his back. He started opening and closing his hands.

"..for the.."She was cutting him off now and tried his patience immensely.

"NARCISSA!" Lucius had his hands balled up in two fists by his sides. He couldn't take it any longer.

Narcissa didn't seem at all surprised by his sudden burst of anger and smirked.

"Don't try me Narcissa." Lucius glared. He turned around once more, this time to really walk away. When she called out. Lucius stopped abruptly, about 10 paces away from her.

"Fine. What do you want."

It was even more difficult to ask her for help in this situation. Lucius Malfoy had to suck up to his wife. It seemed like he was having inner conflicts finishing his sentence.

He closed his eyes.

"I want you to help me look for the notebook."

* * *

**A/N: **

**British slang for the chapter=)**

Nancy Boy: If someone is being pathetic you would call them a nancy or a nancy boy. another word for a **gay** man.

Camp: Someone who displays effeminate or gay behaviour is somewhat camp


End file.
